


Gotcha

by darklockd



Series: The Shezza Files [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklockd/pseuds/darklockd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade finally his him cornered the kid whose spray painting grafitti all over the place or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotcha

**Author's Note:**

> Edited. Thanks sis!

The little punk’s been taunting him, tagging his “street art” shit with bright neon spray paint all over the alleys near NSY but the damn CCTV cameras never seem to catch him. He’s a user and a dealer as well and all Inspector Greg Lestrade wants to do is get the little shit into jail and then maybe rehab because someone this fucking clever is wasted being a junkie. Especially if he’s the one who fiddles the cameras because that takes skills and Lestrade could use someone with that sort of skill set even if it is some homeless teenager. He figures the kid is about 16 maybe 17 but not much older than that.

So when he finally corners him he’s cocky and full of himself until he realizes the kid let him catch him, let him corner him in this dark alley. He’s leaning against a dumpster and smirking, holding a cigarette in one hand and a can of spray paint in the other. “Finally got me Inspector,” he says dropping the can of paint to the filthy pavement and lifting the cigarette to his lips to take a long drag.

Lestrade’s been trying to quit so that just gets on his nerves even more. “Those things’ll kill you,” he snarls and moves forward to snatch it out of the punk’s mouth. But instead of tossing it to the pavement and grinding it under his heel like he knows he should some devil make him put it to his lips and take an even longer drag, sucking the sweet smoke into his lungs before blowing it back out again. Then he does drop the fag and put it out with his shoe while the kid just watches, still smirking.

That smirk is doing things to Lestrade as well but not just working his last nerve. No, that smirk holds promises as well as disrespect and there is something in the little shit’s blue (or green?) eyes that he finds unnerving as well as a bit exciting. Unconsciously he closes the distance between them, feeling his pants tightening as his dick gets harder. He always gets a hard on when he’s about to collar a criminal no matter how big or small the crime, but this feels different. Usually once he’s got the criminal and is about to bring him (or her) in, his hard on goes away but this time it’s just getting harder. So when he grabs the kid and twists his arm up behind his back and slams him against the dumpster he does something he’s never done before. He grinds his dick up against the kid’s scrawny ass.

The kid laughs. He actually fucking laughs and Lestrade’s control snaps. “Think its funny do you, you little shit?” he growls, his mouth close to the kids ear. “Destroying public property, selling drugs, making us look like idiots?”

“You are idiots,” the kid gasps, tilting his head so that he can stare Lestrade dead in the eyes. “The whole lot of you. Wasting your time on small time punks like me when what you should be doing is going after the people I work for.” Then he laughs again and to shut him up (and because he’s fucking right, god dammit) Lestrade kisses him. It’s not meant to be romantic, just a power play but the kid opens up for him, eagerly meeting his tongue as it forces its way into his mouth and he groans like this is what he’s wanted this whole time.

The next thing Lestrade knows the kid is on his knees in front of him with his mouth on his dick and Lestrade's hands are in his hair, those wild dark curls feeling a bit greasy and unwashed but thick and dark and gorgeous. Lestrade pumps his hips hard and the kid keeps sucking, hollowing his cheeks, running his tongue along Lestrade's dick and even nipping lightly at it with his teeth. Two minutes later he’s cumming hard, watching as the kid swallows down every drop and Lestrade is breathing hard too as the kid pulls his mouth away and smirks. “What’s your name?” Lestrade asks hoarsely and the kid says “Shezza” like he’s supposed to believe that. “No, your real name, punk,”Lestrade growls and puts his hands on “Shezza’s” groin and squeezes. Not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to show the promise of pain.

“Why Inspector, you gonna offer me a job?” the kid snarks and Lestrade squeezes a bit harder, feeling the kids dick getting thicker and knowing hes not wearing any underwear beneath his saggy jeans.

“Maybe I will,” Lestrade says and he can tell by the way the kid is staring at him that he wasn’t expecting that answer and it makes Lestrade grin too. “But first I should return the favor, yeah?” he says and then he’s the one on his knees and the kid is grunting in surprise as his jeans are unzipped and his dick springs free. He watches with heavy lidded eyes as Lestrade sucks him off, only blinking hard when he comes and making one long, drawn in breath as his cum spurts down Lestrades throat. He gags a bit since he hasn’t done this in ages, not since uni, but his marriage is shit and even though he’s fucking Sergeant Sally Donovan he thinks this might be even better.

“Knock off the tagging, get fucking clean and we’ll talk about finding some legit work for you,” he says as the kid fumbles his clothes back together. When his hands are free Lestade flips him his card before turning and walking away.

“The names’ Sherlock Holmes,” the kid calls after him and he grins to himself. Good. The little shit has a lot of promise, and besides that he’s fucking amazing at sucking dick. Maybe he’ll be able to talk him into a threesome with Sally sometime? He can’t resist turning back but when he looks the kid, Shezza/Sherlock is gone but the can of spray paint is sitting on the ground and that’s as good as a promise as far as Lestrade is concerned.


End file.
